Mujhe Ye Zindagi Lagti Hai Ajnabi
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Title itself a summary... plz. peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**yes yes yes... i m alive...and back with a story... my favorite genre FAMILY. Basically its a collection of different things Family Hurt Comfort, Revenge** **Tragedy, Friendship, Sacrifice or what not**

 **Actually its a gift for some one very _near and dear to me_ may be not suitable for the occasion**

 **But it is a birthday gift for krittika**

 ** _MY PARTNER IN CRIME_ _(_ partner in ninety nine percent of my crimes)**

 **HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY TO U**

 **so...finally posting something after 3 months**

 **HERE WE GO**

 **...**

Dr Shah...please report in operation theater number 3 ...dr...shah...

Some one announced on speaker

After some seconds we can see a man being carried on streature...and ward boys move to OT 3 and behind them concern doc also moved in.

Group of girls coming out of canteen wearing white coats discussing about random things about their professional and personal life.

So...this is the environment of **Sharda Devi memorial hospital**.

A young lad of around 26 years parked his car in the parking lot of hospital, and came down. He removed his sunglasses and looked towards the building. He keep looking at that 4 story building for full two minutes.

He was looking and just looking at the building. Lot of memories attached with this building. Lots of tears some smiles. Everything is revolving in front of his eyes like a reel.

Nearly two decades before he left this place he left this city...with a wish with a desire to come back here some day.

 **Today is the day...Today is his day...**

He felt that his thoughts are pushing him on to a different track so he jerk his head and moved in .

The whole new world welcomed him, busy environment, the sterile smell the white walls , some crying faces some feared and some hopeful... Part of profession but tug the heart

He take a deep breath and moved to reception. He greeted the receptionist with a enthusiastic smile, and requested an appointment with the hospital head.

Soon he joined him in the cabin and completed the formalities. He was congratulated for joining.

A small smile came on his lips, but doesn't reach his eyes. Nor his dimples are displayed. His eyes are showing bitter truth of life. No one knows why he is joining this particular hospital. No one knows his true family is here, in this city.

…...

...

Abhijeet entered the bureau with phone pasted with his ears. As soon as he entered Purvi came and stood in front of his table, he questioned her through eyes, she shook her head. Abhijeet looked around, Daya was making annoyed face listening to Rajat and Freddy.

Abhijeet ended the call and

Kia khichri ak rahi hy?

Purvi nearly jumped: wo sir… aap kab niklein ge?

Daya stood up: In logo ko shopping jana hai,pata nahi shadi hum dono ki hai ya in logon ki…

Abhijeet looked towards the excited faces: lagta hai…in logon ki

Freddy made a shy face.

Purvi shook her head: wo mandap mein dekhien ge,ab boliye na kab niklein ge?

Abhijeet shook his head: kal mehendi ke liye tum log sab chuti le chuke ho aj to kam karne do.. or tum sab bhi kam pe lago..Daya tum bhi..(he saw them making faces so frowned)muh nahi banana hai kisi ko…

…

...

He is welcomed by all his new colleagues to this Sharda Devi memorial hospital.

He was busy with the formalities when a soft smile came to his lips

 **ab tum is masoom bachey ka bhi bahana banao ge file se bachne ko?**

 **arey nahi yaar sach mein tumhare is masoom bachey ko pasand nahi k me file karun is liye to drawing ki na file pe**

 **mujhe to lagta hai …tum ne hi encourage kiya file ko drawing sheet banana k liye**

His collegues questions why a doctor with a degree from London is eager to join their hospital, not so famous one.

He had answered, its his hometown…every hospital have same purpose of serving the people. He wants to work for the people with the people specially middle class people.

But his main reason is still far away.

 **acha to mera champ bara ho ke doctor bane ga?**

 **Han…phir aap ki bobo ko bye bye kar dun ga…**

 **wo to aap kissy de ke hi gayeb kar dete ho…**

 **nahi…Sachie wala bye bye phir ye hosssssptl nahi…**

After the introduction he moved to his cabin looking in the patients details. A nurse helping him out.

He was scrolling through the records when he stopped at a particular patient.

 **The car is sailing smoothly through the road. The driver is quite capable but luck is not good enough. May be that's why the truck coming from opposite side lost its balance and is drunkenly coming towards their car**

He looked at the nurse: ye case kaafi interesting hai.. Can I meet the patient?

He flinched.. A patient just a patient?!

The nurse nodded and guided him to the private room. He reached the ward, someone called for the nurse. he signaled her to go

He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door. But stopped at the doorway itself.

….

...

After a tedious day in bureau Daya sat down on his chair with a coffee cup looking out at night sky through window, felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turned to found Abhijeet standing with his own cup,

kia dekh raha hai? Apni azadi ki last night?

Daya laughed out loud: tum aaise bol rahe ho jaise tum bare azad raho ge…bairiyan to tumhare payer mein bhi parne wali hain

Abhijeet sat on the desk: han yaar ye pyar wagera to theek hai per shadi ko le ke darr lag raha hai…kia ho ga pata nahi

Daya smiled: to tumhein darr lag raha hai apni Tarika jee se

Abhijeet looked thoughtful: han ye to tu ne sahi kaha…waise tujhe samajhna bhi cahiye

Daya frowned kia matlab…

matlab tu bhi darta hai na shreya se?

Daya too nodded thoughtfully:han ye bhi sahi hai…

Abhijeet looked at Daya and both burst out laughing after giving a HiFi.

They were happy…but life is full of up and down…happiness is just for few moments here.

…...

...

The young doctor can't get enough courage, he backed out, came out in corridor.

He was lost in the thoughts when his phone rang

He received the call, han bolo…

A female voice came through the line: tum mile un se?

kese…kese milun me…himmat hi nahi ho rahi..kia kahun…kia bolun?

kuch kehne ki zarurat hai? Tum bas un ke pass jao…shayad itney salon tak unho ne jo intezar kiya wo khatam ho?

mera intezar?

Han…tumhein nahi lagta?

He closed his eyes: han mera hi…me milun ga..aj hi…per..bas doctor..

tum..

please…

okay…jao ab

The call got disconnected.

He took a deep breath and moved to the door.

 **end of chappy**

 **readers plz read and review**

 **Next chap will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late update and ty ty to all the reviewers, silent readers**

 **so without any bak bak... lets move to the chap**

 **HERE WE GO**

Young doctor entered the room and started moving towards the bed, he was taking baby steps.

Years before he had experienced the same but it was different. **The person lying on bed now was awake then, smiling.**

 **He himself was in safe arms of his father.**

 **He had jumped to the smiling person pouting and complaining**.

But today he will not get response even after lots of complains

When once again he had seen the same person he was alone, didn't even understood what's going on...but got the calming smiling presence there also

But today

He wants to be a kid once again, pouting complaining and if needed beating as he did the first time.

 **A cute child was carried inside the hospital room by a person who was looking dog tired.**

 **Kia hua tumhein? The patient is now sitting up grinning at the toddler**

 **tumhare ladle ne nak mein dam..**

 **He didn't get to finish the sentence as his precious cargo jumped on the bed**

 **Kia kar…**

 **He tried to scold but the smart kid pouted and he got a fiery glaze from the patient.**

 **He sighed tiredly**

 **The toddler crawled to his desired lap: ghelll kiu na..**

 **aww mele partner ne miss kiya mujhe?**

 **A kiddy punch with: Copy naiii… gave a laughter blast to both adults**

He don't have all the details but heard the incident to many times from his father so he can imagine the scene quite clearly.

He looked at the person lying on the bed, he is so still. he don't have any recognitions of him ever being so still.

He took a deep breath forwarded his hand to touch his special patient but the hand remained in air for few seconds hovering over him

But he moved back.

Bit his lips, rubbed his chin and moved out.

…

Abhijeet was looking at the mirror when someone knocked on his door

ajao…

Daya entered with two turbans in his hand: boss ye lo tumhari pagri..or tum…arey wah bossss kia j

ach rahey ho…

He gave a whistle, Abhijeet blushed.

The cream colored sherwani with red turban is seriously making him self conscious

Abhijeet looked at Daya, he was wearing a navy blue sherwani and gold turban.

Tum bhi kuch burey nahi lag rahe ho…

haha kia boss..acha chalo… Rajat aur Shreya ke Bhai lene aye hain… humare wo barati hume chor ke hi nikelne waley hain…

kaafi interesting barati hain…

Both gave a laugh.

Abhijeet shook his head: yaar mujhe na bahut hansi aa rahi hai

Daya raised his eyebrow: logo ko shadi ke din darr lagta hai, wo freak-out karte hai…ye sab suna tha..tumein hansi aa rahi hai…pagal ho?

nahi tu hi soch shadi wo bhi hum…

Daya looked at Abhijeet for few seconds then himself start laughing.

But they have to cut their masti short as Rajat peeked in the room.

Yes they have to move.

…..

Dr has completed his duty for the day

He was ready to go back home but he is feeling the urge to move somewhere.

He got in the cab and moved to a long forgotten place.

He glanced at the double story building in front of him. This building witnessed all the bitter sweet memories.

A journey of a family..Who remained together in toughest situations of Life

He glanced at the wall of car porch.

 **He can see a child of 4 5 years..liking the wall, hiding behind the car. Dr Shetty saw the main door got opened and a lady came running. She was about to catch the child. But the baby managed to escape and collide with someone, who prevent him from falling and picked up.**

 **Dada...the kid laughed...**

The young doc came out from the trance with the wind sound. Wind bring some dust with it and when it got cleared, **he** looked at the locked door so many stories are there on the other side

Some laughers

Some tears

Some dreams..

Some realities

In trance., DR Shetty move forward, once again a blur picture started forming on the landscape of his mind.

 **A well build man who was driving the car on a one way narrow road, saw a truck coming towards them with speed and after some minutes screams and shouts echoed the whole area**

He came in his senses and started taking back steps.

No.. He can not do this

He is not brave enough to face all the memories again.

He close his eyes and decided to move far and far away from this memories

But memory is in brain not place

He can still feel those touch those laughter those

His chain of thoughts broke with a gentle touch on his back.

…

Here on the other side

After the Warmala ritual of both pairs

The situation is now there is one mandap and two joris

Abhijeet said to daya

Daya..yar pehle tum or shreya...baitho...me baad mein...

Acha...shaheed honey k liye pehle muje agey kar rahey ho

Shreya who was standing beside him, laughed lightly.

Daya said to tarika who was standing next to Abhijeet

Tarika...iradey theek nahi lag rahey..muje in bhaishab k...nazar rakho..

Tarika smiled.

Acp interrupted the conversation

Arey... ye kia hai ..chalo Abhijeet...pehle tum or tarika betho...

At last Abhijeet and tarika sits in lagan mandap and the rituals starts.

They took pheras after kanyadan.

And between pheras took promises

Promise of being together in ups and downs of Life

Promise to be loyal to each other.

After mangal sutra and sindoor ritual. They took blessings of their elders.

Now the second couple's turn.

After some mantras, they stood up for pheras. After giving promise of being together till death they sit for further rituals.

The one who is standing at some distance looking towards the mandap. He saw that the groom is talking sindoor from the box.

He remembered the restlessness on the same face many years back, when they trap a criminal named pitaki through a marriage drama

He again look towards him, yes he is filling the mang... his eyes are so calm .that the newly wedded senior inspector feel the wetness in his own eyes. His wife pressed his palm because she too witnessed the painful journey of that man sitting in mandap.

Now the groom took the wedding chain and tied in bride's neck.

Pandit announced

Vivah..samparn hua.

That man closed his eyes and thanked god in heart.

Don't know why..this time he has a firm belief that

Ab ki baar us k Bhai ka dil nahi tootey ga ...

….

Doctor wiped his eyes hurriedly and turned

There standing the man of nearly 30 years with slim streature, medium height dark complexion with innocent looks pasted on his face. Young doc remembers almost similar face with smiley eyes. He shared the sweet bonding with the face.

But the man standing in front of him is somehow unknown or its good to say that its lesser known to him, because he didn't spent much time with him or we can say the circumstances didn't allow that.

But still there is a bond.

Both shared a one armed hug_a formal one.

And then the man started :kab aye

Bas aj hi...Ap yahan?

Hmmm...wo me aik mahina pehle hi mumbai a gaya tha to…. tum kahan rukey ho ?

Me..hospital k hostel mein... me ab wahan ka resident doctor hun

Ghar nahi aao ge?

He answered without looking into his eyes: me..nahi matlab..bas aisey hi..(then asked) uncle auty kese hain..

Wo to theek hain..tum aik bar ghar to chalo...mummy ko acha lagey ga...

Nahi rehne dije...

Ander gaye?

Nahi..phir kabhi( sighed) me chalta hun..

He took a deep breath and move forward to his car.

The man looked towards the house. It has some of his memories also, but they are far away very far away. He took a deep breath and he too move towards his car. He is passing through the way when he saw Dr shetty coming down from the car. Now he has to go back to his own road. Because this fight is only of the doctor not his.

…

Brides are already sitting in their rooms, now its turn for their grooms to move in. Both are tough CID officers, not having a word **Fear** in their dicstnories.

But now they are nervous. May be because its their first wedding night. Or as freddy mentioned may be because they are losing their independence today. So both are fidgeting with their hands sitting in hall.

Other team members are making fun of their appearance as they are as they are nervous, sweaty, fidgety.

Rajat took the matter in his hands and said:sir… aap dono ko nahi lagta k aap ko ander jana chahiye…wo dono aap ka wait kar rahey hon ge….

Rajat's voice is very far from anything like innocence and it gave a expected result. Daya's pacing increased but Abhijeet only shook his head.

Freddy tried once again: han sir…dekhiye…hum to…kitni jaldi chaley gaye they… intezaar hi nahi ho raha tha…

Muffled giggle came from vivek and a firey glance from rajat

Abhijeet said: bhabi jee ko pata hai... tumhe un k pass jane k liye intezaar hi nahi ho raha tha?

Daya said: boss.. tumhe abhi bhi us ko tease karne ki pari hai... muje to temsion ho rahi hai... matlab... ja k kia bolun ga me...

Abhijeet yawned: mujhe bolna wolna kuch nahi hai... me to jaun ga... or kahun ga... k muje neend aa rahi hai,...or muje sach mein bahut neend aa rahi hai..

Rajat patted his head:sir pehle to har waqt Tarika g tarika g karte they...or ab jab sach mein tarika g se batein karne ka waqt aya to aap ko neend aa rahi hai..

Hearing Rajat Abhijeet turned serious and said: Tarika se muje... pehli nazar ka pyar.. us type ki koi cheez actually hui nahi thi...me us se flirt karta tha...bas Salunkhe sahab ko tang karne k liye...(said to daya) tujhe yaad hai daya.. hum ne jab pehli baar usey dekha tha...to kanon mein head phones lagaye kaam karti hui.. aik bindaas si larki...hum logon ne kabhi socha bhi nahi tha k aisa kuch ho ga...kiun k us ki or meri nature bahut alag hai...me us ki tareef karta tha... Doctor sahab jaaltey they...bas isi liye ye sab shuru kar diya

He smiled lightly: per jesa me ne usey socha tha wo aisi thi nahi...wo muje samjhti thi... mere rishton ko ahmiyat deti thi...

He gave a side way glance to his brother. Because, speaking about the the "rishton" there is only one rishta in the world which is most important to him and Tarika has given the full importance to that relation. He had fallen in love with her but not in first sight, they had gone to be good friends , he had seen her qualities. He had fallen in love with those qualities.

Freddy turned to daya: or sir aap... matlab shreya se kese?

Daya said: dekho freddy... tum to sab jantey hi ho... shayadpehli baar ye hua k jisey me ne pasand kiya.. usey mere bhai ne bhi green signal diya

Team members smiled . Their two deary seniors are now married. Marrige bring new relations, but it doesnt mean to forget about the old. And they hope this relation carry on rest of the life.

The tang khichaii continues. Right now they are just enjoying the moment ... saving it for the future.

But life is not so much simple. It checks It takes test, most of the time people survive their relation die, but in their case both survive. They pass all the tests till now and from the past seventeen years their relation becoming more strong and strong.

but this is not the END they have to prove more and more and this time...

Ahhh... their future have some questions and future have those answers

 **End of chappy**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
